marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Peter Parker's High School Classmates * Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** "The Park" **** ***** , ****** ****** Items: * * * * * The Daily Bugle * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is later re-told from the perspective of Kraven in . * The Chameleon recounts his first battle with Spider-Man. That happened in . * This is the first mention of Mary Jane in this series, although she won't appear for the first time until . Peter keeps dodging dates with Mary Jane until he finally meets her in . * This story recounts how Spider-Man first used his Spider-Tracer in . Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man foils one of the Chameleon's operations. * - Joins Jameson and Betty to cover the arrival of Kraven the Hunter. * - Flash and Liz arrives. Parker gets the third degree from Thompson and Betty because Liz is flirting with him. * - Kraven appears, animals get loose, Peter changes into Spider-Man. Kraven contains the animals. * - Spider-Man changes back into Peter, tells Jameson he didn't take photos. * - Parker listens to Karven's vow to capture Spider-Man. * - Peter worries about the legitimacy of Karven's vow. * - Peter is snubbed by Betty. Goes on patrol as Spider-Man, spots some crooks. * - Spider-Man beats the crooks unaware that Kraven is watching. * - Spider-Man and Kraven fight. Spider-Man tagged with a drug. * - Spider-Man is tagged with by Kraven. * - Spider-Man begins losing the fight. * - Karven drugs Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man gets dizzy. * - Disorientated, Spider-Man flees, later wonders when the drug will wear off. * - Peter goes about his day. Tracks Kraven to Central Park at night. * - Spidey hides in the bushes. * - Kraven tries to catch Spider-Man in a net. * - Spider-Man struggles to get free. * - Spider-Man breaks free, sees two Kravens. * - Kraven slaps magnetic shackles onto Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man struggles to get away. * - Spider-Man disables the shackles. * - Spider-Man jumps one of the Kravens. * - Unmasks the fake Kraven, revealing him to be the Chameleon. * - Spider-Man stalks the real Kraven. * - Spider-Man continues hunting his foe. * - Spider-Man and Kraven fight. * - Watches as Kraven flees. * - Traps Kraven in his webbing. * - Spider-Man removes the shackles. Leaves him for the authorities. * - Peter takes photos of the arrest. Snubbed by Betty. Tries to get a date with Liz. Watches the Chameleon and Kraven get deported. J. Jonah Jameson: * - Jameson decides to cover the arrival of Kraven the Hunter. * - Jameson and Betty arrive at the dock, meet Peter. * - Jonah gets annoyed with the scene Peter is making. * - Jameson offers to pay Kraven to capture Spider-Man. * - Jameson is upset to hear Peter neglected to photograph Kraven in action. * - Jameson storms back to the office. Is later happy to see the pictures of Spider-Man's battle with Kraven and the Chameleon. Betty Brant * - Betty joins Jameson to see the arrival of Kraven the Hunter. * - Jameson and Betty arrive at the dock, meet Peter. * - Betty is jealous that Liz Allan arrives and flirts with Peter. * - Jameson offers to pay Kraven to capture Spider-Man. Betty is present. * - Jameson is upset to hear Peter neglected to photograph Kraven in action. Betty snubs Peter. * - Betty returns back to the office. She turns Peter down again when he asks her out a second time. Flash Thompson: * - Flash and Liz go to watch the arrival of Kraven the Hunter. * - Flash is angry that Liz is paying more attention to Liz. * - Watches Kraven round up the escaped animals. Vows to get even with Parker. Mocks Peter at school the next day. Liz Allan: * - Flash and Liz go to watch the arrival of Kraven the Hunter. * - Liz flirts with Peter. * - Liz and Betty exchange words. Liz later attends school, defends Peter when Flash makes fun of him. Karven the Hunter: * - Kraven the Hunter arrives in New York. * - Animals get loose, Kraven contains the animals. * - Karven's vow to capture Spider-Man. * - Peter worries about the legitimacy of Karven's vow. * - Kraven stalks Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man and Kraven fight. Spider-Man tagged with a drug. * - Spider-Man is tagged with by Kraven. * - Spider-Man begins losing the fight. * - Karven drugs Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man gets dizzy. * - Disorientated, Spider-Man flees, later wonders when the drug will wear off. * - Karven sets up traps for Spider-Man in Central Park. * - Spidey hides in the bushes. * - Kraven tries to catch Spider-Man in a net. * - Spider-Man struggles to get free. * - Spider-Man breaks free, sees two Kravens. * - Kraven slaps magnetic shackles onto Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man struggles to get away. * - Spider-Man disables the shackles. * - Spider-Man jumps one of the Kravens. * - Unmasks the fake Kraven, revealing him to be the Chameleon. * - Spider-Man stalks the real Kraven. * - Spider-Man continues hunting his foe. * - Spider-Man and Kraven fight. * - Watches as Kraven flees. * - Traps Kraven in his webbing. * - Spider-Man leaves Kraven for the authorities * - Kraven and the Chameleon are arrested, then deported. Chameleon: * - Chameleon's operation is foiled by Spider-Man, he decides to call in Kraven to help him destroy Spider-Man. * - Chameleon and Karven plot against Spider-Man. * - The Chameleon continues to plot with Kraven after his first encounter with Spider-Man. * - The two villains prepare for their final battle with Spider-Man. * - Chameleon disguises himself as Kraven. * - Spider-Man catches and unmasks the Chameleon. * - Chameleon is arrested by the police. * - The Chameleon and Kraven are deported. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 3 (Pocket Books). * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'X-721'. * This issue contains a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from John Butterworth, Ricky Cocorelis, John F. Lebar, Dennis Willits, Richard Kent, Nick Blackwell, Peter Bieger, Bob Malisani, and Gary Polk. The letters page also contains a Special Announcement Section which notes most of the other Marvel Comics published this month, including Amazing Spider-Man Special #1. * This issue also contains a full page cover reproduction advertisement for Fantastic Four #29 and Sgt. Fury #8 *This issue contains an error on page 20, where "most" is used instead of "move" when Kraven describes Spider-Man's speed * Credits: ** Written by: Stan Lee (because we couldn't afford Mickey Spillane) ** Illustrated by: Steve Ditko (because Picasso was out of town) ** Lettered by Art Simek (because his name fits this space) * References: and | Trivia = * The cover of this issue is one of the 32 that appear in the comic collection from the 2000 video game Spider-Man. | Recommended = *Spider-Man last appeared in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #16; he appears next in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #17. *The Chameleon last appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #1; he appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #58. *Kraven appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #58. *The story in Sensational Spider-Man Annual 1996 takes place between the events depicted in this story. | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/015.html }}